bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Dress Up Day (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Dress Up Day", Season 2, episode 9, 49th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Pretending to Be a Crocodile Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's that smell? Bear Ojo Dress Up, Whoever You Want to Dress Up and What Do You Think? {The word "Dress Up" appears below.} Hey, I'm gonna know it all I think I'm 12 feet tall I wish I am so stronger And wait a little longer You're gonna be a kid, age 5 and 6 You've grown up way too fast I am living in the past Pass me in that cup Whoever you want to dress it up Hey, I'm gonna dress up as Peter Pan I was his only man Hey, you're dressing up as an elephant That eats peanuts on a door mat I'm dressing up as a tree Who lives in Otter Pond to see I'm gonna dress it up like a teen and grow up way too fast Ages 20 to 22, start to last Pour it in that cup Whoever you want to dress it up But hey, he's gonna know it all You know I'm 12 feet tall Like I'm dressing up like a train And I'll dress up as your brain Drink a cup Whoever you want to dress up And whoever, or wherever you're dressing up? What Do You Think? Pip and Pop's Scuba Outfits (Scene cuts to Upstairs Hallway) Bear: Wow. You guys know anything where to dress up! From all that often, here is me in my hallway. {points to the house} Look. The house doesn't even dress up. I mean, he doesn't have feet, or arms, yeesh. Dressing up like a house is a toughie! (walks to the door) If I open this door, that means... (opens it up and sees Pip and Pop in the tub) I need to jump into it and take a refreshing... (gasps) BATH?!? Pip: Hey, Bear. Pop: Want to dress up or get in the tub? Pip: It will be fun, ain't it? Bear: No! It's not fun! You don't have anything to dress up when you're in the tub! Pip: You mean...we don't dress up? Pop: Aw! I forgot! Pip: You mean, WE forgot 'em? Pop: Alas. Both: Silly us! Bear: I have the soap. Pip: You do realize (hands the soap) you couldn't tell how you feel from dressing up? Bear: Pip, you're not making this any sense. Pop: Please. I'll use the hand sanitizer. (doesn't reach) No. I just can't. Bear: Here. Lemme help. (uses the hand sanitizer but drops it) Oops! Pop: Nooo! It'll be wet! Bear: It's not wet. Pip: But I don't remember how I want to. Pop: You can't say that. Bear: P--- Please. (hands the scuba diving outfits) Here. Put these on. (They duck out of the tub and put them on.) And these, too. (puts snorkel masks) (They head back inside the tub.) Pip: This is way to absurd, Bear. Pop: This is heavy to fit. Bear: It's not heavy. Heard enough, we'll be on a dress up competition. Shadow's Story Bear: Bye, guys. (chuckles) Hey, speaking of Dressing Up, we haven't seen Shadow today. Let's find her in the Hallway. (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: (shouts) Shadow! Come out, come out, wherever you are! I still don't see her. (to the audience) Hey! Maybe if we sing a song and look real hard together, she'll might appear. ♪ Oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (looks at the Bedroom Doors) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to spot the floor) ♪ Where oh where oh where is... (peeks up) Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (Shadow magically appearing on the left hallway wall and laughs) Bear: (shouts) Shadow! Shadow: You called? Bear: Shadow, you scared me. Shadow: (laughs) I did! Bear: So, let me ask you something. What have you been doing today? Shadow: Well, Bear. I was hopping and leaping with my friends the froggies. (glitter shines) (Story begins as The Little Red Riding Hood arrives and see the Wolf dressed like grandma) Little Red Riding Hood: Hi! Wolf: Well hello there! I mean... *changes his voice like a old woman* Hello, Little Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What a big nose you have? Wolf: The better to I mean... *changes his voice like a old woman* The better to smell you with my dear. *sniff and in his normal voice* Whoa! You eat garlic? Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big eyes and ears you have? Wolf: Well the better to see and hear you with my dear. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big hands you have? Wolf: The better to touch you with my dear. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big teeth you have? Wolf: Ooh I've been waiting for this one. *changes his voice like a old woman* The better to- Little Red Riding Hood: Hold it right there! Wolf: What?! Little Red Riding Hood: Stick out your tongue. {Wolf sticks his tongue out} Little Red Riding Hood: Hmmm, everything looks OK. Alright Dr. Granny! The patient is ready! Dr. Granny: Thank you, Red. You're a very big help. Well Mr. Wolf it looks like you're gonna be just fine. Wolf: Oh thanks, Doc. What a relief. I guess I better cut out the girl scouts... uh, cookies that is. *evil laugh* (Glitter shines) Shadow: It was Bearlicious! (Both laughing) Bear: I couldn't realist that joke. Shadow: Well, Bear. I got to be going. But when you need another story (presses her hand) Just try and catch me! (waves and disappears) Bear: Bye, Shadow. Pizza Party Pizza Party (All laugh and cheer) Luna's Main Plot about Dress Up and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, the Attic. Hmm. I love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because of all the cool stuff that's up here. For instance, look at this. See this? This is my old Varsity Berry Picking Jacket. I was the fastest berry picker at Hazelnut High. Yeah, The Attic is full of great stuff, but it's also the place where I talk to a special friend. Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Luna. Come on, let's go see her. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts